As information and communication technology and manufacturing technology of a mobile terminal develop, various forms of mobile terminals that can perform various applications and that are easily carried have been introduced. Mobile terminals are manufactured in various forms of a bar type, a flip type having a cover, a folder type, and a slide type.
In the mobile terminal, due to static electricity applied from the outside while using the terminal, a problem may occur in which a part thereof or a coated layer of a surface thereof is damaged. That is, due to static electricity applied to a display window of a case for covering a panel of a display device of the mobile terminal, a problem may occur that a drive IC (integrated circuit) of the panel is damaged.
Further, when static electricity is applied to a coated layer formed at an outer edge of the display window, an appearance fault such as a black spot may occur in the coated layer at the edge of the display window, thereby damaging an external appearance of the mobile terminal.